hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1510 - 9 Chefs Compete
The tenth episode of Season 15 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on March 16, 2016. On that episode, a feud reached its boiling point, breakfast was the main theme, and a disastrous brunch service left Ramsay demanding explanations. Intro While going back to the dorms, Manda was shocked how everybody was mind fucked over Joe’s elimination, and said that nobody was ready for that. Kristin herself was speechless as she adored Joe, and was in shock that he was eliminated over Jackie. Later that night, Jackie mockingly asked Kristin how it felt to have somebody who just started cooking be on the same level as her, but the latter retorted that Jackie had no idea what the fuck she was doing as Jackie had been cooking for three months, and commented that everything about her was a sack of bullshit. Then, Kristin revealed that she was angry at Jackie due to how much she herself has worked to get to that point, and called it disgusting to see somebody that was not humble. Then, Kristin refused to give Jackie her lighter, even threatening to hit her in the face, but the latter took it from her and taunted her to hit her. Then, Jackie threw Kristin’s lighter to the ground, Manda told a recently arriving Ariel to stay far away, and Kristin called Jackie a disgusting ass bitch. That led to an argument between the two with Jackie once again taunting Kristin to hit her, even dumping the ashtray on the latter’s shoulder. However, Kristin angrily declared that she was done, and left the patio before asking what the fuck was wrong with Jackie. Then, Jackie declared that she was playing mind games with Kristin due to the fact that she could not strangle her, and called the latter both crazy and deranged. Team Challenge The next day, Chad reminded Kristin that they needed Jackie for a full team, but the latter did not want to dwell over what happened the previous night as she herself had work to do, and would not help Jackie look like an ass. When the chefs came downstairs, Ramsay asked them if they had a proper breakfast to start the day off as he declared it the most important meal of the day. However, Chad revealed that he ate a granola bar and protein shake, Dannie revealed that she had yogurt and banana, and Jackie revealed that her breakfast was two cigarettes, leading Jared to mock her in the confessional by pretending he had a voice box. After explaining how restaurants would upscale some breakfast dishes, Ramsay announced the Breakfast Challenge where both teams would make vegetarian, meat, seafood, and sweet breakfast dishes. Since the red team had an extra chef, two of them would double up on one category. After, both teams had a minute to discuss what group they would be working with, with Ariel and Jackie pairing up on the vegetarian category. The chefs had 30 minutes to create their dishes, with Frank announcing that he would be making a steak and egg dish, Chad decides to make fish tacos, Kristin decides to make a sausage dish, and Jackie deciding to do an omelet instead of a crepe like she originally planned on. In the blue kitchen, Manda revealed that she was making a stuffed French toast, but Jared was concerned as she was gluten free and could not even taste the dish she was making, and showed her a sweet bread to use as he was of Jewish faith. 20 minutes left, Jackie decided to scrap her omelet idea, and go for a vegetarian eggs Benedict like Ariel suggested. In the blue kitchen, Frank believed that beef could pair up nicely with any breakfast foods, even cereal, but Jared accidentally broke his eggs while flipping them, and after some panicking, he decided to plate it anyway as it would at least taste good despite not looking good. Eventually, the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated on time. Before judging, Ramsay asked the red team to drop one of their vegetarian dishes, and despite Ariel trying to voice out her vegetarian sweet potato hash to be used, the red team went with Jackie’s as it had a nicer presentation, with Ashley comparing Ariel’s presentation to something you would find at the bottom of a dumpster. However, that baffled Ariel, especially since Jackie was going up against Jared. Suzanne Tracht and David Lefevre were invited as guest judges, but Jared was concerned as he would be judged by two great chefs. Each judge would score the dishes on a 1-3 scale, and the team with the most points would win. The sweet round was up first, Ashley and Manda brought up their dishes, and the former presented her French toast bread pudding with bourbon cinnamon whipped cream. It was praised for being light and gooey, Ashley scored a perfect 9, and Ramsay remarked that she was high in both calories and score. However, Manda’s stuffed French toast with mixed berry coulee was criticized for being raw on the inside, she received 3 points, and the score was 9-3 for the red team. On the seafood round, Dannie’s crab cake with poached egg was criticized for being a little overcooked and received 5 points, while Chad’s scallop ceviche tacos topped with avocado and fried quail egg was criticized for the lack of contrast between the egg and the ceviche, and not delivering that wow factor. So, Chad scored 3 points, the score was 12-8 for the red team, and Jackie accused Chad of not sleeping enough. On the meat round, Kristin’s grits with maple and brown sugar sausage topped with a Sunnyside egg was praised for having all the components at the right places, and she scored 8 points. Then, Frank’s filet on a toasted croissant with eggs were deemed good with the right temperatures on both the steak and eggs, he scored 8 points as well, and the score was 20-16 for the red team. On the final round, Jared and Jackie presented their vegetarian dishes, with Kristin giving the latter the benefit of doubt. However, Jackie’s vegetarian eggs Benedict was criticized for a confusing presentation despite looking pretty, lacking the proper execution, and tasting bland. So, Jackie scored 3 points, and Ashley being dismayed as she should have chosen Ariel’s dish instead, and a pissed Ariel claiming that she wanted to smack her teammates in the face. Then, Jared’s Mexican tostadas with black beans, salsa, and tomato salad were criticized for looking loose, but praised for tasting nice. So, Jared scored a perfect 9, and the blue team won the challenge 25-23. After Tracht and Lefevre left, Ramsay informed both teams that they would be doing a special brunch service the next day for local chefs and their families Reward The blue team was rewarded with a trip to Palm Springs in a private jet, which Jared was excited for as he never flew in one, and got to ride in ATV’s, which made Frank excited. During the reward, Manda compared herself to Brittney Spears on the jet ride, and at Palm Springs, Jared felt like a biker gang on the ATV’s, even though Dannie was driving slowly. Punishment The red team was punished by cleaning up both kitchens and making mimosas for the brunch service, which included hand squeezing oranges. Ashley regretted not picking Ariel’s dish for the challenge as she knew that the latter was stronger than Jackie, and wondered what they were thinking. Back at the dorms, Ariel angrily yelled at her teammates for their poor decision, and even asked when the last time was that she put up something that did not taste great, while Jackie felt like poop as she realized she was the weak link in the red team. During the punishment, Kristin called clean up gross, while Jackie pulled Sous Chef Christina aside, and asked her if she tried to compete too soon as she only started cooking three months ago. Then, Sous Chef Christina told Jackie that the only way she could become stronger was when she started asking for help, but when Jackie said that it would make her weak if she did that, Sous Chef Christina reminded her that if she stopped talking shit to her teammates, then maybe they would respect her more. That led Jackie to realize that Sous Chef Christina was right as opening her mouth has fucked her in the competition, and knew that she could not fuck up her only opportunity. Before service At 6:18 AM, both teams woke up early to begin prepping for their brunch service. After prep, Ramsay had both teams lined up, and reminded them that the brunch service was a chance for local chefs to spend time with their families as he knew how difficult it could be to balance work and life. In addition, both kitchens would host VIP guests in the chefs tables with the red team serving Flo Rida, which excited Ashley as she was from Florida like he was, and the blue team serving Jeff Dunham along with his puppet Walter. After asking both teams to cook with confidence, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Brunch Service As service began, Flo Rida and his party sat in the red kitchen’s chef table. On their first ticket, Jackie barely communicated with Ariel on their chicken and waffles by responding with “I got you”, and Kristin remarked that it was not a proper ticket time. While Jackie believed that she had it, Ashley discovered that the chicken was burnt, and convinced a reluctant Jackie not to send it to the pass. In the blue kitchen, Dunham arrived at the blue kitchen, and Jared was stoked as Walter was his favorite puppet, with the latter even making Marino laugh as he was taking his order. While Jared was not concerned as he and Frank killed it in the last challenge, he brought up raw chicken. That led Ramsay to bring the entire blue team into the pantry room, and while he felt that they should all fuck off out of there, Dannie promised they could turn it around. In the red kitchen, Jackie’s refire was accepted, and they were able to serve Flo Rida’s table. On their next ticket, Chad felt that he needed to redeem himself after his poor performance in the previous challenge, but when he sent up Ariel’s Nicosia salads to the pass, the latter realized that she forgot the quail eggs for them. When Chad brought it up, Ramsay chewed him out for it, even though he knew that it was Ariel’s fault in the first place, and was more pissed that she did not take responsibility. 30 minutes into service, the blue team were working on their refire, and Frank gave Jared his chicken as he felt that it was no longer his problem if somebody else took it. Despite feeling that the worst was behind him, the chicken was raw again, and a fed-up Ramsay kicked Jared out of the kitchen. Back at the dorms, Jared felt that Frank should have been kicked out as well, and angrily stewed in the living room. In the blue kitchen, the blue team were finally able to get Dunham’s table served, and in the red kitchen, the Kristin communicated with Chad on their next order. However, when Ariel tried to give input on Chad’s work, he felt insulted as he did not need her lip at that moment, and told her to either calm down, or get the fuck out of his way, even though Ariel was trying to help him. Then, Chad’s French toast was raw on one side, and Ramsay kicked him out of the kitchen. Back at the dorms, both Chad and Jared vented to each other on how Frank and Ariel screwed them respectively. One hour and a half into service, the blue team was working on their next ticket, and while Dannie knew that there was added pressure with Jared gone, she just wanted to get the food out. However, Frank asked Manda to watch his French toast, but she left her steaks alone because of it until Ramsay reminded her, and the French toast was burnt. When Ramsay asked who was responsible, Manda said that Frank asked her to watch it, but he argued that she took over it and called Manda useless, and wanted to pack her bags. Then, Ramsay kicked Manda out of the kitchen, and she was pissed that Frank threw her under a Mac Truck. Back at the dorms, Manda and Jared had an argument over who made the most mistakes that day. With the guest growing impatient, Ramsay decided to send the red team into the blue kitchen to help Dannie and Frank out. Thanks to the extra hands, the blue kitchen was finally able to send out food to their guests, and both teams completed service. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, a pissed Ramsay said that not only was he not interested in announcing a winning team, he did not want to ask for nominations from both teams. Instead, he asked both teams to come up with an explanation on what happened that service. During deliberation, Jackie called it a shit fest, and wondered who was going home. While Ariel told Chad that he should have taken more time on his French toast, he disagreed with that notion, and reminded her how he took the blame for her forgetting to put the quail eggs in the salad. Then, Chad brought up Jackie’s brunt chicken incident, but she refused to hear it as she did well the rest of service, even though Kristin reminded her that she was inconsistent on timings. However, Jackie argued that she did not perform as poorly as Chad did, before considering him for elimination. On the blue side, Jared accused Frank of not having his back on the raw chicken incident, but the latter argued that it was Jared’s problem, to which Jared responded with flipping off Frank. Then, Dannie reminded Frank that everybody had to share the problems of that service, and Manda was still pissed that she got kicked off over watching Frank’s French toast. However, when Frank argued that Manda watching over the French toast meant that she was taking responsibility, it only proved Jared’s argument, even though Frank argued that it was the way he was and wanted to treat it like the Marines. Elimination When both teams came downstairs, Ramsay asked what in the hell happened at service. Kristin explained about Jackie’s off timings on the chicken along with her poor communication, and blamed Chad’s poor execution. However, Chad argued that Ariel did not help his situation. On the blue team, Manda said that when chicken went down, it pulled the team down. While Jared claimed that he needed help, Frank argued that if the latter was not man enough to ask for help, then he should just leave. After hearing everything, Ramsay asked each chef who they wanted gone from their teams. On the blue team, Frank received 3 votes, while he voted for Manda. On the red team, Chad received 4 votes, while he voted for Ariel. In the end, Chad was eliminated for his declining performances and confidence, and running out of chances to stay. Before leaving, Ramsay told Chad that he has run out of patience, and that he was out of confidence beyond belief. During his exit interview, Chad admitted that he had no idea Hell’s Kitchen would be difficult, but was pissed that there were people still there that did not deserve to continue, and believed that the only good thing about being eliminated was not hearing the red team bicker anymore. After Chad left, Ramsay called that day a joke beyond belief, and said that they had to change course. While being dismissed, Ariel commented how sweet it was that Chad got eliminated after calling her out, and that it sent a message to the rest of the chefs not to mess with her, while Jared realized that he could not rely on his teammates for anything any longer. Then, Frank argued that he had a voice, and deemed everybody temporary, before calling it survival. Ramsay's comment: "I gave Chad numerous chances to regain his confidence. Unfortunately, he wasted them all." Category:Episodes Category:Season 15